White Swans
by JasmineBelle7
Summary: The night of Jenny's Bachelorette Party spurs some interesting developements in the Caskett relationship.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything Castle – this is to give writing a whirl as this story formed in my head.

_**White Swans**_

Chapter 1

"Kate! Let's go!", Lanie yelled from the living room. The girls were on their way to Jenny's bachelorette party. They were going out for a nice dinner followed by the clichéd strip club. "I'm coming!", Kate replied as she came out of her room fiddling with her hair and pulling on her dress. "You look great. You have definitely gained back some of the weight you lost. You don't look like skeltor anymore", Lanie teased. "Thanks", Kate grumbled.

They grabbed their coats and headed down the street to the restaurant. The restaurant was busy that night and their giggling group of girls added to the atmosphere. The group consisted mainly of Jenny's friends, cousins and her sister; Jenny and Lanie had gotten close through their boy toys so she was invited and Kate was along for the ride. _The dinner was nice, quieter, more Jenny's style_, Kate thought. She sat back, had a glass of wine with her delicious pasta and listened to the chatter around her. Eventually the chatter slowed and the ladies readied themselves for the club. Jenny's best friend from university had rented a limo to take them to the club. _ If you are going to go all out..._

At the club they found themselves to a couple of tables close to the stage to catch the shows. A few of Jenny's younger cousins looked embarrassed and slightly unsure of themselves but as soon as the show started they got into the swing of things. The girls were all giggling with their pink drinks and having a time of it. _What were they called again, white swan? Why a pink drink called a white swan I don't know, shouldn't it be called a pink flamingo or something?_ Turning her attention back to the stage Kate watched as police men, firefighters and other garishly costumed men did their thing on stage.

Kate was lost in her own thoughts for a few minutes and then shaking her head Kate made her way over to the bar. "Vodka, lots of Vodka", she said to the bartender. _ Police men ...Shlemming, Firefighters... A Braddecker... Weddings are supposed to be romantic, not make you think of past relationships. I need some good Rrrussian Vodka. _Lanie had followed her over. "What's going on Kate?", as Kate threw back the shot. _ Ok, not good Russian vodka, it tastes more like water. _"First I am thinking about stupid past dates and now I am thinking about Castle." She threw back another. "Why? I don't know! Maybe the failed relationship aspect or maybe because last time I came to a strip club it was with him and now this Russian vodka makes me think about how I had to save him that time from the tattooed Russian in Chinatown!" She threw back another shot.

"Girlfriend, slowdown, we are supposed to be having a good time and really that train of thought made no sense whatsoever! Let's have a good night and we can talk about Castle tomorrow it's not like he is going anywhere!", Lanie exclaimed!

"Yeeeup that's the problem Lanie; he's not going anywhere, we are not going anywhere. Seeing those guys on the stage just as many of the guys I dated... not strippers mind you, but the uniforms and predictability, it just makes me want to do something! "

"All right girl, let's say goodbye to everyone, we'll get a cab back to your place and we can have some wine and talk about this."

"I don't want to talk about this or not talk about this - I am going to do something". She left Lanie standing open mouthed behind her, said her goodbyes and hailed a cab. "Richard Castles loft, please".

"Lady, I am going to need more than that.", the cab driver said. Frustrated, she climbed back out of the cab and decided to walk to Castles place. It was only a few blocks after all and it wasn't too late.

A few minutes later she arrived at his building, greeted the doorman and took the elevator up to his apartment. She checked herself in the elevator mirror; _I look pretty good she thought to herself ... although I do smell a little bit like coconut oil. _Too late now, she thought, as the elevator pinged and she got out. Taking a deep breath, she rang the doorbell...

-

This is my first go at this - please review and give some constructive criticism if you can. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything Castle – this is to give writing a whirl as this story formed in my head.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

"Kate?", Castle asked incredulously. That was all he got out when she threw herself at him, pressing her body tight against him and planting a slightly sloppy kiss on his mouth. After a couple of seconds Castle composed himself, put his hands on her arms and drew her away. "What is going on?", he said.

"I just want to do something, move forward, and be with you. I _know_ you want it too.", and she pressed her hips against his, rocking slightly. _Focus Castle. Don't screw this up. _He moved her firmly and deliberately away and took her hand in his. _So soft, _he though. _So big and strong, _she thought.

"I want to kiss you so many times and hug you so tight and touch..." she continued as Castle led her upstairs and down the hall to the guest bedroom. He lay her down on the bed and helped her take off her shoes. She stopped just long enough to look up at him and smile, "Oh...so that's what you're up to. Let me help..." She smiled seductively and started drawing her dress of her shoulders. _Focus Castle. _He pulled back the covers and tucked her in up to her chin, covering her up. That was where she stopped him, "I am ready Castle". He smiled softly down at her, "Now is not the time, Kate. I will see you in the morning but right now you should get some rest. I can't take advantage you right now."

"Why do you have to always be the gentleman?"

"Goodnight Kate" W_hy do I have to always be the Gentleman. _

* * *

><p>Kate smiled to herself. <em>God, I love that man. <em>And then she sank into oblivion...

She awoke in a darkened room, thoughts fuzzy..._Where am I? _She heard footsteps and turned groggily to the door where she saw two red heads poke around the door frame. They giggled, glanced knowingly at each other, and ran down the hall. She sank down, and pulled the covers over her head, _bother. _

* * *

><p>"Richard, you do know there is a Kate Beckett sleeping in the guest bedroom now, don't you?"<p>

"Yes mother, thank you."

"Hey Dad! Kate is awake! Bye Dad!", all this from Alexis as she grabbed her coat from the banister and rushed out the door.

"And that is my cue to leave, bye kiddo!" Martha grabbed her coat, also from the railing, and followed Alexis out the door.

_Those two are sneaky, Castle thought to himself..._ But before he could ponder much longer, a vision of tousled hair and wrinkled dress padded down the stairs.

"Coffee" she said.

"Good Morning", Castle answered as if nothing was out of the ordinary in the least. He handed her a cup of coffee and leaned his hips against the counter as she drank it, burning her tongue. After a few sips, she looked up at him and said, "Oh God, I talked a lot last night didn't I?" And it all started to come back...everything she said, the feel of his strong arms around her, his lips under hers (_Whooops, not some of my best work there)_, and his big hand enveloping hers as he led her upstairs...

"I would say the walls came down with the help of a lot of alcohol."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything Castle – this is to give writing a whirl as this story formed in my head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>White Swans<strong>_

Chapter 3

Well, Kate replied as she took another sip of coffee, "a lot of alcohol and a lot of therapy. I didn't really have that much... a few white swans, those are pink by the way, and some vodka..."

"Well, all I can say is that you were in a happy place last night, that's for sure"

"I'm sorry..."

"I will forget it every happened."

"No!", she exclaimed. "I meant what I said, what I remember anyways...I am ready for the walls to come down. I am ready for us..."

Castle's breath caught in his throat. It was finally happening and he hadn't written this part of the story in his head yet. "I..." _have no words, _he thought_. _"Let's take this slow, talk through it; we haven't talked enough over the years".

_Where did that come from? _he thought_. What I really want to do has nothing to do with talking. You love her, right? Right. And you want this to last so talking out any issues might just be a good idea, right? Right. Then we will have all the time in the world to NOT talk, right? Right. _

"We have done nothing but talk in the past few years!", Kate moaned.

"We haven't talked about us. I love you Kate and I want us to last forever and ever. For that to happen there has to be some talk involved. After that I am at your mercy."

"I love you too."

They stood staring into each other's eyes for a few nanoseconds and then she put down the coffee cup and stepped into his outstretched arms. They stood there for a few minutes, hours, who even knows...her face buried in his neck breathing in the clean musky scent of him. Eventually, he pulled back, "you're freezing. Let's find you something warmer to put on. I don't think anything of Martha's will fit you let alone but sensible for anyone to actually wear. Follow me," he said. They traipsed through his office to his bedroom. _Wow, _Kate thought, _I am in his bedroom. Squeeee! _Castle came out of his closet with an old school sweatshirt and sweats. She let herself into the bathroom to put them on. _Chicken, she thought too herself. I should have changed out there and see what he did with that!_

Later when they were back in the living room, they sat curled up on the sofa with her head leaning against his chest. They talked the day away, only moving from the couch to make something to eat. They talked about their childhood; from scraped knees to losing their first teeth, from first kisses and to everything in between. They talked about Jenny and Ryan as well as Lanie and Esposito. They talked about their university days and all those firsts that went hand in hand. Lastly, they talked about themselves, what they wanted and how they were ready to be together forever.

"I am ready for you Rick. I know you have loved me a long time and I loved you a long time too. I took me a long time to move away from my past and move forward but I am 100% ready."

"I have to say that I am ready for this too. I may have been in love for you for a long time but I don't think I would have been ready for this kind of relationship. I want us and I want us to be forever."

"Then let forever begin.", she said.

"Ooooh my sexy little muse, can I steal that please."

"No, you ruined a perfectly wonderful moment there!" she laughed. "So what do we do now?"

"Now I am going to say goodbye to you so that my mother and daughter can come home. I will pick you up tomorrow for the wedding and we will have a wonderful time. After that we will let the universe do its thing." Just then, his phone started yelling "DAD DAD DAD, DAD DAD DAD."

"It's Alexis; she wants to know if it is safe to come home."

Kate sighed and started to get up, "I like your plan Mr. Castle but I guess that is really my cue to leave."

"Not yet," Castle said softly. He turned her around so she was facing him and he placed the lightest of kisses on her lips. _No fair, _she pouted. "_Now_ you should go, we have forever, remember?"

She got up and went to go change back into her dress; she grabbed her shoes and her jacket and stood awkwardly by the door.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow then."

"I will be the one in the monkey suit..."

"I will be the one in the high heels..." _Why is this sooooo awkward? Gawd! _She had just turned to leave when he grabbed her hand and pulled her in to his arms. "I can't just let you go without something to remember me by..." And with that he touched his lips to hers, softly at first and then with more pressure, more urgency. She moaned and he took the kiss deeper and then deeper still, their bodies fitting so perfectly together it was almost unbearable. She felt his body start to respond and she felt a jolt of electricity deep in her belly. Her legs were trembling now and she held on for dear life. Suddenly the elevator pinged loudly, startling them and they broke apart breathlessly.

"Until tomorrow," Castle breathed.

"Night", Kate managed to squeak out.

* * *

><p>Kate smiled and wobbled all the way home. When she got there she took off her jacket and sank into the sofa to call Lanie.<p>

* * *

><p>I rewrote this chapter so many times so I hope it's alright. Let me know and review please :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything Castle – this is to give writing a whirl as this story formed in my head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>White Swans<strong>_

Chapter 4

"Girlfriend, I was wondering where you were! _But_ since Castle didn't call because he couldn't find you I figured you were alive and well somewhere!"

"I was with Castle."

"All night?"

"Yup."

"Details, please! You know what they say about a man's hands, Castle's are pretty darn big, so is it true?" With that comment Esposito started and stared questioningly at Lanie in the bed beside him.

Kate remembered the feel of her hands in his..._They are pretty big..._ "Nothing happened Lanie."

"What?"

"I planted a kiss on him and then passed out. We talked all day and I left."

Lanie began to speak when Kate interrupted her. "All he wanted to do was talk! We didn't even say much; we both want the same thing so what is the big deal? So frustrating! Do you know how long it has been since I have had sex?"

"Did you tell him that?"

"What, that I haven't had sex in some 6 months?"

"Well, more that you didn't think that you needed to talk that much."

"I suppose I did but he was all logical and rational...that's supposed to be my department. I know he is right and I will thank him in the end but right now I just want to jump his bones!"

"Down girl!"

"He did leave me with an electrifying kiss. Just as I was leaving he pulled me back and kissed me like I have never been kissed before. You know in romance novels when the damsel in distress sees fireworks and all that jazz – that is what I felt. It was wonderful! That undercover kiss I told you about a few weeks ago made my legs go week and that was nothing in comparison to this." Kate sighed and was lost in thought.

"Girl, you've got it bad", Lanie said teasingly.

Kate went on..."His arms are soooo strong and his shoulders are so broad and it is sexy as hell. His eyes are so blue and steady, when he looks in to my eyes I melt..."

On the other end of the line Lanie moved the phone away from her ear and turned to Esposito, "Kate and Castle are together now. She's mooning over him at the moment."

"And you were asking about his hands?"

"Never mind that, I like your hands and the things they do to me."

"Do you think we have time to...before she finishes talking..."

"Imma smack you! Later, baby...later."

Lanie put the phone back to her ear.

"...and he is so tall but we fit so perfectly together. When he wraps his arms around me I feel so safe and warm and loved. It is the best feeling in the world."

"Kate, I am so, so happy for you. You deserve to be this happy, to be loved. God knows you have been through enough. So, do you guys have a plan with all this talking?"

"We are going to go to the wedding together tomorrow...and then he says the universe will do its thing. Ok, I get that he is a writer and he has to be all poetic about things, but what does that mean?"

"You guys will make it up as you go along so long as you are on the same page right now."

"In that case what was the point of talking?"

"Saying everything out loud makes it real and there will be no wondering later on whether you jumped into a relationship too soon. So don't worry about it, it will all work out. I have to go now though, my man needs some attention here and we have a big day tomorrow. I will see you tomorrow at the wedding. Love you tons."

"You too. Bye."

"Bye."

Kate put down the phone and sighed happily again, for what she thought was the millionth time. _Tomorrow, Rick and I will be at a romantic wedding...sweet dreams and a sweeter tomorrow._

* * *

><p>"You hang up first...no you hang up... no you..."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything Castle – this is to give writing a whirl as this story formed in my head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>White Swans<strong>_

Chapter 5

"Alexis have you and your father done a "Freaky Friday" switch here?"

"No Grams," Alexis laughed, "that's all him. I came downstairs this morning and he has been on the phone since."

The two watched him with amused looks on their faces until Alexis said "I have to go call Ashley."

_Well, _Martha thought, _romance is in the air. _ And sat down to enjoy her cup of coffee and read the paper.

A little while later Castle got off the phone, "I called to let her know that we would be picking her up at 1:00."

"And you were on the phone the whole time – just for that?"

"Well, we talked about some other things as well; the wedding and how happy we are for Jenny and Ryan, a couple work related things..."

"So I am guessing that you two are together now and everything is ok? No more throwing scotch glasses kiddo?"

"Everything is great, really great." Castle kissed his mother on the cheek,"Now, I have to go make one more phone call before we go if you'll excuse me."

Martha looked after the retreating form of her son and smiled.

"Alexis, are you off the phone yet? The car will be here in a few minutes for our hair appointment."

"Comming!" Alexis called down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Ladies, you look lovely."<p>

"Thanks dad, you look very handsome yourself"

"Let's go we have to go pick up Kate and we don't want to be late!", Martha exclaimed.

"You are not supposed to be more excited than I am," Castle teased, "but yes, let's go, I don't want to be late."

The three rode the elevator downstairs and walked out the front door to find a limo waiting for them.

"Dad, really?"

"Well first date, I've got to make a good impression!"

"First date with your Mother and Daughter in tow and 150 of Jenny and Ryan's closest friends and relatives." Martha retorted.

"Kate will love it," Castle countered.

"Kate is going to freak," Alexis argued.

"Let's just go or we will be late!"

They climbed in and set off for Kate's apartment.

"I'll go up and get her," Castle said.

"Don't take too long!"

"And her makeup better be perfect when you come back down!"

Castle took the elevator up and knocked on her door.

She took his breath away in her tight purple silk dress that made him wonder what she was wearing underneath. Her hair was falling down her back like the silk her dress was made of.

"God you are gorgeous! Will I mess up your makeup if I kiss you right now?"

"You are such a girl!"

"My mother...I shouldn't even try should I?" And he leaned in and kissed her soundly, tongues dancing and probing and exploring. They finally came up for air and Castle continued to kiss light kisses all along her lower lip before they leaned their foreheads together and said in unison "hello". They stood together a few minutes longer before they tore themselves away. Kate grabbed her purse, coat and locked the door. Downstairs, when she saw the limo she let go of Castle's hand and poked him in the chest, "What's this all about, a ploy to get lucky tonight?"

* * *

><p>Short I know but I will post more later!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything Castle – this is to give writing a whirl as this story formed in my head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>White Swans<strong>_

Chapter 6

"What if I said yes and that it is a 30 minute drive to the church."

"30 minutes? That's all you've got?"

"Never, stamina is my middle name...but my mother and Alexis are in the car so no naughty business".

He kissed her again, a sound, perfunctory peck and led her to the car.

They climbed in and Martha, Alexis and Kate all gushed over how great the others looked while Castle smiled to himself, _I am the luckiest man in the world._

Alexis and Martha fell into conversation and Kate found her thoughts wandering to the big strong man next to her. He looked like a slice of heaven in his dark suit and purple shirt. _His broad shoulders fit the jacket perfectly and the pants hugged his cute little behind. How I'd love to get my hands on that one. More than that, _Kate looked to his lap; _I'd like to have my hands on that perfect piece of equipment. _Castle looked over then and saw her staring. She couldn't help it, she blushed and her belly tightened. She saw Castle respond and he moved his coat surreptitiously off the seat beside him and onto his lap. He then took hold of her hand and motioned for her to move closer. _Their hands fit together so perfectly..._He started to rub his thumb over her knuckles – she could feel every tingly stroke down to her core. _Lord love a duck!_

A little while later they arrived at the church, Martha and Alexis climbed out first and said they would see them after the ceremony. As soon as the door fell closed Castle kissed her into oblivion. Now, he said "that should last you at least until the ceremony is over. Let's go do our duty to the groom and then the fun can begin."

Kate and Castle made their way to the back of the church and let themselves into a back room where the wedding party was assembling. The male part of it anyways – the bride, her maid of honour and a few of her bridesmaids were upstairs getting ready. Kate, although technically a bridesmaid, was there for the groom so she joined the men for a few minutes.

She joked with Esposito talking about their partner being the first to bite the bullet. _Their little brother all grown up. _Esposito also took the time to talk about the previous night's interruption, "thanks for interrupting my amore time with Lanie."

"Yes well, it was very important and besides she was mine first so you have to learn to share." Kate returned.

"Don't worry, I am mostly teasing, mostly. I am happy for you guys." He pulled her into an awkward one armed hug. "If he hurts you, Ryan and I will kill him and find some way of getting rid of the body so not even the best detective in New York will be able to prove it."

"Thanks. I think..."

Ryan walked over and Kate gave him a hug and a pep talk before she headed upstairs to the chaos that waited for her.

Ryan was starting to look a little green around the gills so Castle decided to talk to him.

"It is totally painless, I should know I have done it twice before. You get cake and champagne and all is well...the wedding is the easy part it's the dealing with the psychopathic wife after the fact." Ryan swayed a little. "Not that you will have any troubles because you really truly love Jenny don't you?" Castle asked.

"Yes," Ryan squeaked.

"Then don't worry, you will be fine. Believe me."

Esposito sauntered back over, "it is time to go do the meet and greet at the front doors now."

* * *

><p>Finally the ceremony was starting, the music began and the bridesmaids began their walk down the aisle. Castle was grinning when he saw Kate come through the doors but he was soon outshined but Ryan when he saw his bride. The ceremony went beautifully and they all spilled outside into the crisp sunshine to congratulate the bride and groom after the ceremony.<p>

Alexis and Martha caught up with Kate and Castle and said they would meet them at the reception since they had pictures to take with the rest of the wedding party.

The pictures were taken in central park; the bride and groom together, each bridesmaid/groomsmen pair, the whole wedding party, the girls, the guys, the couple and their parents, with he flower girls and on and on and on. Finally the pictures were done and they climbed into a stretch limo to take them to the reception at the Plaza.

Castle whispered to Kate, "so if Ryan has a limo it's ok?"

Kate whispered back, "technically I believe it is Jenny's limo so yes, it is all right."

During drinks before the dinner Castle did not leave her side even though they barely talked to each other. They mingled and chatted with all the guests and they could feel each other's presence like it was a hot humid day in New York.

At dinner the long table was divided with the bride, her family and the bridesmaids on one end and the groom, his family and the groomsmen on the other end. Kate and Castle were on opposite sides. _ How will I survive this I don't know, _they both thought to themselves, _it is like there is a string pulling us together across the room. _Dinner was served and the speeches began so they had something to concentrate on. Esposito began his speech as the best man.

"So I never thought this day would come...it took some time for my boy Ryan to finish mooning over Castle here before he could ever find a girlfriend...", Esposito said jokingly as he began his speech.

* * *

><p>The "climax" of the story is in the next few chapters so bear with me : )<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything Castle – this is to give writing a whirl as this story formed in my head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>White Swans<strong>_

Chapter 7

"Once the stars in his eyes faded he was determined to not grow up to be like Castle..."

"Hey!", this is from Castle.

Esposito ignored him and continued, "...and that is when he met the beautiful girl he married today. Jenny, I trust you to take care of him and not let him get distracted by Castle's money and fame again." he teased. In a more serious tone, he continued, "I never thought I would see my partner so incredibly happy until the day he met Jenny and today he is an even happier man because today he married the love of his life. Ryan, my man, you have been an awesome partner and the best friend a guy can have and I wish you the best of luck in your life with your gorgeous wife."

There was a clinking of cutlery on classes and the couple kissed long and hard. The speeches and the signal for the couple to kiss continued throughout the meal. _Seriously not making the wait any easier, _thought Kate. There was a slide show and a hilarious skit that was put on by Ryan's cousins. The skit ended by wishing the couple all the best with everything life came to throw at them and the crowd pelting the couple with marshmallows.

The dancing began with the couple's first dance to the song that was playing on the radio on Ryan's desk when he proposed – Flower by Amos Lee. Following that was the father daughter dance where Castle whisked Alexis out onto the dance floor. Kate stood with Martha while they watched Alexis giggling in delight as they whirled across the floor and then both cracking up when Castle tried to get her to stand on his toes so they could dance like they used to when she was a little girl. Eventually, the song ended and they came over to Martha and Kate laughing and breathless. Castle bowed and said to his mother, "May I have this dance milady." Martha played along, curtsied and out they went onto the dance floor.

"Dad is kinda showing off for you." Alexis said to Kate.

"Is he now..." Kate replied, "... is that ok with you?"

"I'll be gone soon and he will be lonely or at least go crazy with only Gram to keep him company. Plus he seems happy so I guess it is alright. Just be sure, ok?"

"I'm sure", Kate answered just as the song was ending and Castle and Martha returned. That was the end of that conversation. The DJ cranked up the music – loud dance music from the 60s to the new stuff on the radio that you can hardly call music. Everyone was out on the dance floor jumping up and down and dancing to their hearts content. Martha "got a hit on her graydar" and she went over to the bar to investigate. Alexis hit it off with a few of Jenny's cousins and they were bopping away under the lights. Castle and Kate had eyes only for each other and they circulated a bit, joining some other circles of people dancing, they were soon pulled closer and closer together by that invisible string. They teased each other dancing and showing off; Kate danced like she did that night undercover in the club and she watched Castles eyes go round as he watched. She didn't tell him not to instead when he came closer she let him pull her to him as they moved their hips to the music.

After a time some slower music came on and although most people cleared the dance floor Kate and Castle stayed there swaying to the music. His big hands played up and down her sides, "Castle that tickles." _And it is titillating as all get out! _He just laughed softly. She had her hands on his arms and they felt so strong and warm under her hands, but then she moved a hand down to cup his behind. He yelped and heads turned, "Ahhh, turn about fair play detective..."She smiled sweetly up and him, moved her hands around his neck and then settled her head against his chest breathing in the sweet musky smell of him.

A few minutes later the music turned down and the DJ announced, "Due to the great number of Irishmen jumping up and down in here I have been informed that the cake has started to melt and fall apart. It is time for the happy couple to cut the cake!"


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything Castle – this is to give writing a whirl as this story formed in my head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>White Swans<strong>_

Chapter 8

Ryan's extensive family laughed and cheered while Jenny's family was more subdued in their amusement. The cake was cut, pictures were taken and there was much laughter. Alexis and Martha joined them and Kate reminded Alexis to take a piece of cake home to tuck under her pillow.

"Oh yes, I just hope I dream of Ashley," she said dreamily.

"Uh...but...", Castle started but Kate spooned some cake into his mouth and he couldn't continue.

The music was turned up again and the dancing began anew. A big circle formed in the middle of the dance floor as various members of the Ryan clan began to show off their dance moves. Kate and Castle stood beside each other as they watched with their hips and shoulders just touching. Every so often Castle would brush his hand over and down her spine. _God his hands are so sexy!_ By this point he had taken off his jacket and the purple dress shirt was tight against his shoulders and his arms. _I am dying here, _Kate thought, _I need him right here, right now. _That's when Castle took his turn in the middle of the circle and did some crazy dance moves that looked absolutely ridiculous but got a laugh from the crowd. _Even that is adorable! _Ryan and Esposito joined in and the boys did some slow motion fighting. _Boys, _thought Kate, _I seriously will never understand them. _ She could tell by the looks on Lanie and Jenny's faces that they didn't get them either. Crisis averted she went over to them and they stepped off the dance floor to get some air and chat.

Kate took the opportunity to hug Jenny and congratulate her. They laughed and chatted for a while cooling off and resting their feet. Eventually they decided that the shenanigans had gone on long enough and they decided put an end to it. Jenny announced that she was going to throw her bouquet and all the girls ran to the dance floor to jostle for a prime position to catch the bouquet. Jenny stood on a chair and threw the bouquet behind her and Lanie caught it! Ryan helped her down from the chair and she sat pulling her skirts up to reveal the blue lace garter. He proceeded to remove it with his teeth. Mission accomplished, he flung it out in the crowd of men and Esposito caught it whereupon he dipped Lanie and gave her a good long kiss. Ryan and Jenny then said their goodbyes and drove off into the night to catch a plane to New Zealand where they would spend a couple weeks for their honeymoon.

The music started up again and although the floor was still packed with Ryan's relatives several others began to say their goodbyes and leave. Martha and Alexis came over and asked if they were ready to leave. _What? That's it? _

"Not yet," said Castle, "one more song" And he ran over to the DJ and had to lean forward to speak into his ear to be heard. He ran back over and pulled Kate onto the dance floor, "are you ready?", he asked.

"For what?"

And blasting from the sound system came their song – "You Talk too Much" by Clarence Carter.

"You remembered?"

"Of course I remembered," he replied indignantly and he whirled her into a dance of his own crazy creation.

When the song was over she leaned her forehead against his chest breathless and looked up at him. "Thank you," she said, "a perfect was to end the evening." He smiled slyly and kissed her hair, "let's go find Alexis and Martha."

They found them at the edge of the dance floor coats and purses in hand, "here you are Kate, I got yours for you."

"Thanks Alexis."

"And Dad I got your coat and found your suit Jacket."

"Why thank you Alexis...and what do you want?"

"Nothing Dad, nothing at all! Just please remember this moment in case I ask you for something in the future!"

Castle laughed and hugged his daughter, "Good night honey."

"Night Dad."

He turned to his mother and kissed her on the cheek, "The limo should be outside for you, he is supposed to be waiting. Have a safe drive home and I will see you tomorrow."

_TOMORROW? Shut the front door! What is going on? _

* * *

><p><em>Review and find out tomorrow!<br>_


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything Castle – this is to give writing a whirl as this story formed in my head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>White Swans<strong>_

Chapter 9

Kate stood there totally bewildered as the girls left the room and when Castle turned to her his face changed, "What's wrong Kate?"

"Tomorrow?", she managed.

He pulled a plastic card from his pocket, "Well what are we waiting for?" and he held out his arm for her to take.

She took it out of reflex and they started out into the hall towards the elevator.

"Where are we going?", she asked. _Why can't I think? Brain. work. please!_

"Up to our room of course."

"Wait how did you get a room at the plaza on such short notice?" _Ok seriously Kate, you just found out you get to spend the night with this hunk standing in front of you and that's what you ask?_

"I know a guy."

"You know...", she stopped. _Of course he does. _

They were at the elevator now, waiting with a few other people. _Darn, no make out session with this sexy man in an elevator... Brain catching up!_

The elevator opened and they joined the group of people in the elevator going up.

The stars must have been aligned because everyone got off by the 12th floor and they were going up to the 17th floor. _Is it long enough to have a little pre=sex make out session? Maybe not, but if I stop the elevator... _She reached over and stopped the elevator.

"Beckett, you can't do that, it's the PLAZA!"

_Whoops the "Beckett" came out. _"You know a guy, remember.", as she leaned in run her fingers through that perfect sexy hair. His pupils dilated with pleasure and forgot the elevator entirely. Their mouths met hungrily and their tongues explored. She moved her hands from his hair and felt her way down his arms and across his chest. She grazed his belt buckle which made him breathe in sharply before exploring the shape of his cute little behind that she had admired so often. To distract her Castle brought his A game and she was soon a puddle of goo in his arms. They got in a hot and heavy make out session before the elevator began to make angry noises at them. Castle started the elevator again because Kate was completely done in.

She was still breathing heavily and could barely keep upright by the time the elevator reached the 17th floor where their suite was. Castle helped her off the elevator and down the gilded hallway to their suite. At the door he treated her to another jelly-leg-making kiss, scooped her up and carried her over the threshold.

He set her down on the couch in front a cozy burning fire that someone had started for them. He took her coat and put it with his in the closet. He returned with a tray with champagne and strawberries dipped in chocolate.

"Isn't that a little clichéd Castle?"

"Of course it is that's why I did it." He popped open the bottle of champagne and poured two glasses. "To us," he said. "To us," she echoed. _Now can we please..._He began to feed her strawberries, kissing her between bites, _ok this is nice..._The kisses grew more and more frequent and the strawberries were soon forgotten.

They got up to move from the couch to the bedroom and she paused in the middle of the room and slipped off her dress. _ Let's get this party started, _she thought.

He stared appreciatively at the matching black lace bra and bikini, "now you know mine and I know yours."

"Common Mr. Silk boxer shorts you need to catch up here." Her fingers went to the buttons on his shirt and deftly undid them. The shirt come off to reveal a white t-shirt that he wore underneath and really, REALLY, showed off his biceps, _Nice, _thought Kate_, but it would be been nicer if he would just take it off. _ And he did, that expansive muscular chest was flickering in the firelight. She walked forward and got to work on his belt. Once that was free she moved to undo the button on his pants but that is where he stopped her.

He moved her towards the bed where they lay down beside each other. Kate tried to reach for him again but again he stopped her. "We are going to talk Kate, or at least I am going to talk and you can listen." _I don't think so! _But his voice was so deep and soft that she did stop. He began to play his hands all down her body, "I am going to talk about all the things I am going to do to you. I am going to start..."

And that's exactly what he did; he described all the tantalizing things he was going to do to her body. He intersperessed the teasing his way down her body with guesses to the ice cube trick which excited her even more. He went on and on bringing her to the brink of orgasm when he said those three magic words, "I love you." And she was gone, arching and calling out, dying a little death.

_Holy hell that man has a way with words! _

* * *

><p>I took poetic licence with the Plaza as I have never actually been there and because it worked with the story.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything Castle – this is to give writing a whirl as this story formed in my head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>White Swans<strong>_

Chapter 10

_Seriously! If that hadn't just happened I would have said that it was not physically possible, but it did, so it must have. Encore! _When she came back down she saw him smiling his cocky grin at her.

"Cute trick," she said dryly, or a dryly as possible.

He just laughed, obviously proud of himself.

She leaned up on one elbow and released the clasp on her bra which quickly erased that smug look from his face. She was up to bat now and she was going to bring it. He dove in to kiss her and they were off; touching and stroking and licking and kissing. When they finally came up for air to remove the last scraps of clothing they discovered the tattoos. His on his thigh and hers just over her hip bone. She was so surprised at first that all she could focus on was the tattoo. Then he leaned in to kiss her tattoo and she shuddered with excitement and in anticipation. She opened her eyes again to see him in all his glory and she only had time to think, i_t's true, _before he slid into her and she was riding waves of pleasure. They moved together, discovering each other's bodies. They discovered that what made them scream or moan with pleasure, what made them call out and what brought them to the edge. Hips rocking, she wrapped her legs around him and they climaxed together over and over again until they lay spent in each other's arms.

"I see now the tattoo is real. What about the naval ring?"

"This is your idea of post–coital romantic talk?

"Ummm..."

"...Yes it is pierced but I haven't worn anything in a while, too impractical."

"Very sexy detective Beckett, very sexy."

"Well you sir, Mr. Castle have been holding out on me. What's this tattoo you have going on down there?" She gathered the strength to examine it. "Nice, but not as nice as this little piece of equipment."

"Little?"

"Big, very big and you certainly know what to do with it."

A little while later still, lying in each other's arms breathing heavily, they talked about the wedding and how Lanie and Esposito were next. They dosed a little, totally spent from the past few hours. Kate woke up first and turned to look at the man she loved. She looked up into his face and saw his eyelashes flutter. _Man, even his eyelashes are sexy! How did I not notice that before?_ She looked all the way down to his adorable toes and back up again. He was ready to wake up, or at least part of him was. She pressed a kiss into his chest, _he tasted salty and like hers for the taking_, and continued down, down... He awoke then from one dream and into another. He ran his fingers through her hair and brought her up to meet his mouth. "Good morning," he whispered huskily. But she didn't answer, not with words anyways...She kissed him and he moved over her, into her and they were performing that perfect dance.

Once totally they were both totally satisfied, at least for now, Castle asked if she was hungry.

"For pancakes?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Right..." and she laughed. "Do you remember everything?"

"When it includes you."

"That's really sweet," she smiled.

They ordered room service and ate breakfast in bed feeding each other pieces of sticky pancakes and sweet fresh fruit. By the time breakfast was over Castle was practically shaking from excitement - he looked a champagne bottle ready to pop or a 3 year old little boy who REALLY had to pee.

"Too much sugar there?"

"You didn't get to see the entire suite last night. Follow me."

He grabbed her hand and showed her to the master bath. "Look, a huge Jacuzzi tub! I know how much you like to share your baths with me, or at least my books." He said this with a huge grin on his face.

She didn't tell him that she had already seen it when she got up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. She didn't want to ruin his fun and he looked so excited. _Plus it was a pretty awesome Jacuzzi_!

"I would like nothing more than to share my bath with the _real_ Richard Castle." They started the water running, got the bubbles going and climbed in, their wet skin sliding across each other. _Pure ecstasy. _

Much, much later they were dried off and sitting in big white fluffy robes by the fire. They did some talking, some light kissing and touching, but mostly just enjoying each other's company. They were comfortable in the silence; nothing forced and nothing awkward. Finally, they got up in silent agreement and got dressed also in a pleasant silence, not wanting to ruin their perfect time together. They gathered coats, Kate grabbed her purse and Castle stuffed his tie in his coat pocket. They held hands as they closed the door and rode downstairs to the main lobby. Once they were all checked out they headed outside where Castle's car service was waiting for them. Kate had a death grip on his hand all the way to the car and in the ride to his loft. She didn't want reality to sink in; she didn't know what to do or what to expect. In the end she didn't really need to be worried, when they stopped at the curb in front of his house he asked, "So are you coming in for dinner?"

"Why don't I go home and get dressed and come back over later." She replied easily.

"Sounds perfect."

"Will Alexis and Martha be there?"

"Yes but I am sure they can ..."

"No no, Alexis I'm sure has school tomorrow and we have to work tomorrow so let's make it a nice early night."

"So logical and so practical, one of the many reasons I love you."

She laughed to herself, _If only he could have heard my thoughts from the past few days. _

"I really truly love you too." They kissed soft and sweet. Castle got out of the car, "See you later?"

"See you later."

The door closed and she looked after him as she drove away. As she went around the corner she saw him give a little wave. She smiled and finally understood what it meant that the universe was going to do its thing.

* * *

><p>~~~The End~~~<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading! Leave some reviews – happy stuff is wonderful and constructive criticism is also appreciated.<p> 


End file.
